Minas Tirith (Scene)
"Minas Tirith" is the eleventh scene in the extended edition of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Synopsis After a course of three days, Gandalf and Pippin enter the realm of Gondor and Minas Tirith's citadel. Pippin spots the White Tree being guarded. Gandalf explains that it is the tree of the King and tells Pippin that Denethor is not the king but the steward of Gondor. On the steps, Gandalf reveals to Pippin that Denethor is Boromir's father and tells him not to mention the death of his son, or Aragorn or about Frodo or the Ring. However, Gandalf stops to tell Pippin to not speak at all. Transcript * Gandalf: We have just passed into the realm of Gondor. Minas Tirith. City of Kings. * Pippin: It's the tree! Gandalf, Gandalf. * Gandalf: Yes the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King. Lord Denethor however, is not the King. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne. Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, its better if you don't speak at all Peregrin Took. Hail Denethor son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel. * Denethor: Perhaps you come to explain this. Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead. * Pippin: Boromir died to save us my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes. * Gandalf: Pippin. * Pippin: I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt. * Denethor: This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not? So mighty as man as he was. * Pippin: The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many. * Gandalf: Get up! My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defence of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons. * Denethor: You think you are wise Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now. I will not bow to this Ranger from the North. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship. * Gandalf: Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, steward. * Denethor: The rule of Gondor is mine and no others! * Gandalf: Come! Category:Scenes Category:The Return of the King Scenes